Tales of Kratos Auriving
by Dragon Disciple
Summary: A boy falls from the sky in front of Lloyd and Colette's house. Their son, Kratos, embarks on a quest with the boy, Kai, to the world of Dynastatia...Chapter 5 up.
1. The Rift In the Sky

Semi-Standard-Disclaimer: This is Tales of Kratos Auriving. I own Kratos Auriving the Second, Kai, Skykaf, Kaida, Ferronis, and Velkion, Kid Botta, Kid Suzu, Kid Alicia, Kid Kratos and the world of Dynastatia. I do not own Tales of Symphonia, or the characters of the game. If anyone wants to use my characters or ideas, please credit me. Or don't.

Warning: This fiction is rated T for slight language and violence.

Ch: 1 the Rift in the Sky

In the world of Dynastatia, Kai and his friends were celebrating his fifteenth birthday. Kai was getting bored of all the talking and people ignoring him, so he was happy that today was his day, and nothing could go wrong.

He gazed into the sky and noticed that there was a dark blot the light pouring through in the sky.

At first, he was startled, then he was about to turn and tell his friends about the light when he felt the feel of gravity's pull disappear. He looked down and realized that he was being lifted into the rift!

"Somebody help me! Mom! Dad! Anyone! Anyone..." Kai cried out with fading strength.

_Nobody noticed…_was his last thought as the strength was completely drained of him. He could feel himself being pulled gently toward the sky. He closed his eyes in exhaustion and let fate do its magic.

Fate itself, took him into the rift, into another world…

Please R&R. This is my first fiction, so please be kind. Or don't. It doesn't matter.


	2. Syltheallant

Semi-Standard-Disclaimer: This is Tales of Kratos Auriving. I own Kratos Auriving the Second, Kai, Skykaf, Kaida, Ferronis, and Velkion, Kid Botta, Kid Suzu, Kid Alicia, Kid Kratos and the world of Dynastatia. I do not own Tales of Symphonia, or the characters of the game. If anyone wants to use my characters or ideas, please credit me. Or don't.

Ch 2: Syltheallant

Lloyd and Colette Auriving, Zelos and Sheena Wilder, and Genis and Presea Sage all watched happily as their children played together. Lloyd and Colette married shortly after their exsphere quest. Their son, Kratos, was a happy boy at the age of six. Zelos and Sheena married right after the two worlds were one again. They had a daughter named Suzu. Genis and Presea married right after Regal found a sage who could recover Presea's lost time, bringing her back to the age of twelve, now she and Genis were 22 with a son and daughter; Botta and Alicia.

The six parents sat on Lloyd's porch in Iselia. Kratos had stopped chasing Suzu and Alicia to gaze at the sky. His dad liked to put him on his shoulders and let his son gaze at the stars. There was a large object falling slowly to earth. Kratos walked up to his parents.

"Mom, Dad, something's falling from the sky!" Kratos informed the couple. Lloyd smiled at Colette, and the three walked wordlessly to the front lawn. As they reached the lawn, a teenage boy fell from the sky and plummeted face-first in front of Suzu. He did not move. Alicia and Suzu ran to their mothers. Botta was an adventurer, though. He edged forward to inspect the boy, but Genis shooed him to Presea.

"What the…,"Sheena and Zelos whispered. Lloyd and Genis beckoned Zelos to help the boy into the house.

"What in the world? Genis, you check his pulse," Lloyd ordered Genis. Genis did as told. "Lloyd! He's alive!"

"Good, Zelos, help me carry him in the house."

"Gotcha, Chief Lloyd," Zelos said in his usual, annoyed but serious tone. As they were carrying him in the house, the boy stirred and spoke with a tired and confused voice. "WH-where am…I?"

"Don't talk! You need to rest!" Genis said to Kai, who had fallen asleep.

"Genis, contact Raine so we can give the boy medical attention. Lloyd and Zelos, stay by his side and give him food and water. Sheena and Presea, help me with the children, please!" Colette took action.

Genis flew to Altessa's on his Rheiard. As he was passing over the demolished ranch, a voice called out to him: "Genis…come to…the ranch," the voice called.

Genis was startled at the voice. "That sounded like…Marble!"

R&R!


	3. Woman From the Grave

Semi-Standard-Disclaimer: This is Tales of Kratos Auriving. I own Kratos Auriving the Second, Kai, Skykaf, Kaida, Ferronis, and Velkion, Kid Botta, Kid Suzu, Kid Alicia, Kid Kratos and the world of Dynastatia. I do not own Tales of Symphonia, or the characters of the game. If anyone wants to use my characters or ideas, please credit me. Or don't.

CH 3: The Boy from The Sky And The Woman From The Grave

Genis landed his Rheiard at the Iselia Ranch. Genis looked around and saw the few remains of it: The gates around the front lawn were the only things completely intact, as the ranch was neatly removed from the ground, and where the ranch itself used to be, was an enormous gap of earth. He still did not regret doing so to the ranch so many years ago.

The voice called his name again, this time much clearer and louder. He dashed to the barbed wire fence, kendama at the ready. He looked through the fence to see nobody on the lawn.

Unconvinced, he bounced the kendama ball around until the spell was ready. When it was, he pushed forward the kendama and uttered, "FIREBALL!" Jets of flame sprung out of the kendama, racing toward the fence. The flames collided with the fence, but to no avail. He used every spell he had ever learned, every incantation, even spells he had never tried before, but nothing worked…

He dashed back to the front gate, which was bolted shut with hard iron and steel, but Genis knew that every mineral had a weakness. And the weakness to metal and iron was-"FLAME LANCE!"

A mammoth, flame engulfed lance zipped down from the sky, piercing the gate door with intense force, then evaporated, and then a ring of fire erupted where the lance had struck, raising flames to engulf the door.

Genis was never affected by his own magic, thankfully, or he would have been gone many years ago. The attack had punctured the gate's door, and then incinerated it, casing the entire door to evaporate.

He stepped inside the front lawn after the embers had died down, and then looked around to see where the owner of the voice was…if there really was one.

He could see no one in sight, even with his half-elven eyes, which were three times more effective and clear than human eyes. He searched every inch of the lawn, but, once again, to no avail.

_Am I crazy?_ He thought as he made his way out of the deserted lawn. He reached the burnt gap when the voice called out, "Genis!"

He whirled around immediately, to see Marble. Marble, who was like a mother to him, Marble, who he and Lloyd had killed unintentionally, was standing there before him, as vivid as a body. Her skin had not rotted, nor did she show any signs of injury. In fact, she looked ten years younger than the last time Genis saw her.

"Is that really you, Marble! This is too good to be true!" He dashed up to her, and then embraced her as a son would a mother.

She looked puzzled, but returned the embrace slowly. Genis let go of the undead woman, and said, "But…Lloyd and I…how is it possible that you're here?"

"…I was…revived from the dead by a necromancer named…well, his name is not important, but he begged me to ask you something important. He knew exactly who you were, and where to find you as well. I don't even know how! I must ask you…do you still have my exsphere?" Marble asked sweetly.

"No, I'm sorry. I crushed it because I knew that exsphere didn't really hold your life, your life lived on inside of me. Plus, I knew that I already had enormous strength, and I didn't need the-", Genis started.

Marble's eyes turned a shade of dark crimson, and pushed him to the ground. Her face twisted with rage.

"YOU…DID…WHAT!" She snarled fiercely. Genis predicted what would happen next, so he pulled out his kendama, pulled himself up quickly, and started a kendama formation of movement behind his back.

Marble's entire body split in two, as the ground started to shake violently, and incredible mana eradicated from the being claiming to be Marble.

Where she stood seconds ago was a giant bald eagle. This was no ordinary eagle, though: This eagle had blood-soaked talons, a blackened beak, as if it had been burnt, two skeletal wings with bones the size of an ox, and most intimidating, two crimson eyes that meant cold death.

The eagle made an ascent to the sky, so high up that Genis couldn't even see it. He prepared for the worst, and also his best.

_It's done. Now the only thing I have to do is wait for the right moment, _he thought. An ear-shattering screech could be heard from above, as well as a large object gaining velocity down to earth.

He could see the beak of the eagle falling to earth, dive bombing were he stood. _Wait for it…_

He could see the crimson in its eyes now, a look of ferocity on its face. It was almost within reach of the attack…_ NOW!_

The rope clinging onto the kendama extended in length by ten yards, plus the rope was giving off a cerulean light, along with the ball on the tip.

He swung the kendama to make the rope collide with the eagle. When it did, the eagle shrieked out in sheer pain as its side seared with an unseen shock. It fell to the ground 3 feet away from where he stood, seemingly dead. He was still taking in what happened: Marble turning into an eagle…a boy from the sky…what was going on?

He took one last look at the cursed thing, then opened the EC and flew to Altessa's House on his Rheiard.

The eagle kept an eyelid half-open to make sure he had left. When it was sure he had, a blue orb of light formed above the eagle, and the eagle started to fade. When the orb dissolved, there was no trace of the eagle.

At The Auriving residence…

Zelos and Lloyd were staying in Kai's room to make sure that he kept it easy, when Colette walked into the room.

"Is he alright? Will he live?"

"He'll be alright, don't worry Colette," Lloyd assured his wife.

Sheena walked into the room. "Please, come with me, everyone." They followed her into the kitchen.

In the kitchen, everybody screamed. Presea spoke first after hearing what Sheena said.

"Regal…is dead!"


	4. The President of Lezareno

Semi-Standard Disclaimer: Still don't own Tales of Symphonia, only my original characters, and worlds.

Ahem. Thank you all, for bearing with me to the fourth chapter of Tales of Kratos Auriving. I know, I have confused you all deeply, but things will clear up, eventually. Thank you.

Chapter Four: The President of the Lezareno Company

Lloyd and Presea flew to the Lezareno Company to investigate Regal's death.

Landing on the undamaged Sky Terrace, Presea jumped down from her Rheiard, as Lloyd withdrew his wings and landed.

The two hopped down the elevator shaft, clinging onto the walkway leading to the President's office.

Hoisting themselves up, they each took sight of the office: All the bookshelves were upturned, books and archives scattered across the floor.

George was knelt before a motionless heap, weeping silently.

Lloyd looked at Presea, as she looked at him.

They rushed to the Assistant's side, looking at the body of the one who was like a father to all, Regal Bryant.

George looked at Lloyd; Lloyd looked at George, Presea at Regal.

Presea released a small gasp, "L-Lloyd…George…Regal…he's breathing!"

Shocked, Lloyd and George examined Regal. Sure enough, the company president was releasing breath.

Regal opened his eyes. "Hello Lloyd, Presea. How have you been these years?" He spoke with a rare grin.

George embraced Regal like a long-lost brother, Lloyd just shouted Regal's name, Presea beamed.

He stood up. "The reason I was assumed to be dead, was that that assassin with the bloody katana would not leave me alone, so I played dead,"

"But how did you survive the sword attacks?" Lloyd asked.

"He's the President: He has flawless body armor. Only the best from Lezareno! 'Serving you from life to death.'" George spoke with a chuckle.

The four laughed; partly because of George's joke, mostly out of relief of Regal's well-being.

"Regal, we need you to come to my house: It's urgent," Lloyd spoke seriously.

"Of course. George, tell the citizens of Altamira of my well being, please," the President spoke.

"Of course, Master Regal."

"Um, Regal?" Presea asked shyly, on the flight back to Iselia.

"Yes, Presea?" Regal replied.

"What did your assassin look like?"

"Hm… He came at me so swiftly; I couldn't get a good glimpse of him. I did see that he wore an auburn cloak, similar to Kuchinawa's. His hair was blonde and straight, his face young.

"That was all I could get out of him."

Presea nodded as the trio landed in Lloyd's backyard.

Read and Review, please!


	5. Good News

D: Still don't own ToS, just my worlds and characters.

Also, I know that I am confusing everyone. I keep getting e-mails and reviews about it. PLEASE, I am trying the best I can to explain things clearly. Just please be patient. After I finish the fiction, I'll add a special bonus chapter featuring a fake interview between me and interviewers, but THIS IS IMPORTANT! When the fiction is done, if you have any questions, PLEASE E-MAIL me them, as soon as you can, and I will answer your questions in the bonus chapter, okay? So until then, please just be patient. Thank you.

Chapter 5: Good News

Lloyd walked through the back door of his house. Seeing his family, friends and Kai, he decided this to be the appropriate moment.

Now that all eyes were glued on him, Lloyd spoke.

"Remember that we were told Regal was killed?"

Presea walked in at that point. "There is someone present who will answer your questions."

Regal walked in too, and smiled at the shocked faces, and simply said, "Hello."

Everybody rushed at Regal, gasping and laughing out of joy.

"I see that I have been missed," Regal spoke, putting a smiling Suzu on his shoulder. (By the way, his shackles had been removed years ago ;; Forgot to mention that….)

"Why were you supposedly dead?" That was the question of many.

"I will explain-"he spoke again, cut off by the sound of the front door slamming against the wall.

Within seconds, Raine and Genis were in the room with everyone else.

"Where is the boy Genis told me of?" She asked.

"He's in the guest room. His name is Kai. He's still recovering from his wounds, so be gentle with him," Colette replied, gesturing to the upstairs hallway.

Raine went in that direction, preparing to heal his wounds in any way she could, Colette following her.

"Now, as I was saying… I was sitting at my desk at the company, doing paperwork, and I heard a noise. I stood up to see what made that noise. Seeing nothing, I turned to sit down. Sitting on my desk cross-legged, was a blond-haired young man in an auburn cloak, a long katana in hand.

"He stared at me with dull eyes, I raised my hand slightly, and he thrust his blade at my side. The blade failed miserably to reach my vital organs, due to my Lezareno body armor. I played dead so he would quit poking me.

"As I fell to the ground, he put his katana where my exsphere used to be. He pressed the flat of the blade against my forearm, and I felt a warm light on the arm. He disappeared in an orb of cerulean light," Regal finished his tale.

"He disappeared in a…blue…light?" Genis asked, curious. The fake Marble had vanished in a blue light as well. And she had asked for his exsphere….

"Is there something the matter, Genis?" Regal inquired in response.

At this point, all eyes were on Genis. He eagerly explained what had happened to him at the ruined ranch.

"You saw Marble?" Sheena asked aloud.

"Why would the old Gramma show up again? You sure you haven't been looking at the sun, twerp?" Zelos asked in his usual tone of annoyance. This was followed by a slap from Sheena.

"HAVE ANY OF YOU BEEN LISTENING! IT WASN'T MARBLE!-" Genis yelled before he was cut off by Lloyd.

"It wasn't Marble, it was some kind of Hawk-Exebula, right?"

Genis sighed, "Yes, Lloyd. I just wish I knew exactly _what _it was and why it wanted the exspheres…."

"Merely mulling over the topic won't change anything. We need to take matters into our own hands, Genis," Presea spoke to her husband in her usual monotone.

Raine and Colette entered the room at the moment.

"How's Kai?" Lloyd asked Colette.

"He made a full recovery, Lloyd! Raine is amazing!" Colette squealed.

Sighs of relief were exhausted as Raine spoke in response, "He's still resting, but he should be up and walking around by tomorrow. He needs plenty of rest and water."

While the heroes of Syltheallant were muddling over the situation, more sinister plans in another world were being hatched at the same exact time.

Sorry that this chapter really sucked. Things will get better, I promise.


End file.
